1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a greenhouse, and more particularly to a combined greenhouse that can be assembled quickly and easily to grow plants or to cultivate organisms.
2. Description of Related Art
Climate change will directly influence the agriculture and the aquaculture. Planting or cultivating in a conventional greenhouse can reduce the impact of climate change. According to the characteristics of the plants or the organisms, different kinds of conventional greenhouses are built.
The conventional greenhouse is designed to simulate the nature to grow plants or to cultivate organisms, is mounted with multiple glass windows to enable the sunshine to transmit into the conventional greenhouse and has a ventilating device to enable air to flow in the conventional greenhouse to adjust the temperature of the conventional greenhouse.
In order to increase the space of the conventional greenhouse to grow more plants or to cultivate more organisms, the pipes or studs of the conventional greenhouse are connected to each other by welding and this will consume a lot of time in assembling the conventional greenhouse. Furthermore, the large space of the conventional greenhouse will increase the costs for manufacturing and transporting the conventional greenhouse. In addition, the errors of the welding operation between the pipes or studs of the conventional greenhouse will affect the structural strength of the conventional greenhouse.
The combined greenhouse in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.